


The Beast You've Made of Me

by Amberly



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Drabble, M/M, PWP, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 20:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberly/pseuds/Amberly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was doing it again. Quatre could see him out there, hair down, sweatpants low around his hips. It was summer. Duo's chest was smooth, glistening with sweat as he drew in a breath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beast You've Made of Me

**Notes:** Written for fangirlwithak! Happy Holidays! Many, many thanks to Tina, and makodreamafar, my lovely and wonderful betas.

 **Warnings** : drabble, smut. Pwp.

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Gundam Wing

* * *

He was doing it again. Quatre could see him out there, hair down, sweatpants low around his hips. It was summer. Duo's chest was smooth, glistening with sweat as he drew in a breath. Exhaled. Took another hit, lips tight around the hookah hose. Quatre growled, watching the muscles of Duo's throat move. Following a bead of sweat as it ran slowly down his pulse.

"Mine," Quatre growled. "Mine." He stalked towards the balcony, stripping. Duo was smoking, arm behind his head, body resting back on the rugs and pillows. Quatre could see his half-lidded eyes from here, from the door, could see his loose muscles and the sated smirk.

That was -his- look. It belonged to Quatre. He stalked slowly towards his lover, eyes predatory. Duo turned on his side, hair falling over his shoulder, pooling around his chest and hips. He exhaled slowly and grinned, the expression sliding languidly over his face. Quatre growled. Duo paused, exhaling slowly, the smoke curling around his face.

"Uh, Quat?" Duo's brow furrowed and he sat up, looping the hose over the hookah. He went to stand.

Quatre shot forward. He tackled his surprised lover, growling and pinning his wrists, straddling his hips. Duo parted his lips, mouth opening to talk, and Quatre covered it with his own. Duo slid his hand in to Quatre's hair, fisting it and making a slight, surprised noise. Duo tasted like smoke. Like pot, and clobes, and rose. Cinnamon and seven spice. Quatre moaned, rolling his hips forward against Duo's, tightening the grip in his hair.

The braided man broke the kiss, panting, and Quatre growled, again, the sound low and possessive. Duo swallowed, violet eyes wide, a smirk slowly sliding across the blonde's face. Duo knew he should be scared, but he was painfully aroused, and Quatre could tell, could see his erection through his pants and smell it on him. He leaned forward, eyes predatory.

"Turn over," he ordered, watching Duo's throat. His lover swallowed, then nodded, eyes dilating with lust. Duo's pants were gone immediately, Quatre's slim fineers moving over his hips and thighs. He loved Quatre like this, wild, loosed. Duo bucked slightly, moaning. Quatre's lips were on his back, trailing down his spine. With a wicked smirk, Quatre leaned in, dragging his tongue over Duo's crack, slowly. The body beneath his hands shuddered, Duo moaning louder.

Then Quatre's tongue was in him, hard and wet and forceful, and Duo cried out, lowering his shoulders to the pillows, clutching them. Quatre thrust a finger in, other hand pulling a slim tube of lube out of his pocket. Living with his lover had taught him to be prepared. The tongue was replaced, two lubed fingers thrusting hard in to Duo, Quatre watching with dark, heated eyes as the braided man writhed. The blonde didn't top often, but when he did, Duo was better able to remember just how much strength the slim man hid.

And then Quatre's fingers were gone, pulled from Duo to spread lube on his erect cock, one hand going to grip Duo's hip tightly. He was thrusting in to Duo, hard, making him shout and thrust back against him,body undulating against the sharp, quick thrusts. Reaching down, Quatre wrapped his hand around Duo's cock, stroking it with a practiced twist to his hand, growling in to his ear.

"Come for me. I want to feel you come on my cock," Quatre's voice is dark, heavy with arousal , and it sent Duo plummeting over the edge, shouting, body tightening around his lover's cock. Quatre came with a short growl, teeth deep in the nape of Duos neck. He thrust hard in to Duo, growling, then pulled out. Duo looked over is shoulder, panting, lips parting, and Quatre reached, grabbing a fistful of hair, yanking his lover back in to a forceful kiss. He devoured Duo's moan, growling, then panting. Duo sat back, resting in Quatre's lap, breath ragged, hands stroking his thighs.

"Fuck, Quatre," Duo licked the blonde's lower lip, limbs limp, movements slow and lazy. Quatre gave him a slow, beautiful smile.

"No. Fuck Duo," he said, innocently, grinning at his lovers wild, husky laughter, chin resting on Duo's shoulder, content.


End file.
